


A Trip to the Park

by Dracavia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Order of the Phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-16
Updated: 2003-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracavia/pseuds/Dracavia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone can use a little break sometimes. Just a short ficlet about Harry & Draco taking a day off to go to the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to the Park

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted 16 April 2003 on fanficition.net. No additional edits or updates have been done since then, I'm just adding all of my old fic to AO3 in the interest of having everything I've written archived all in one place.

**A Trip to the Park by Dracavia**

**Rating:** G

 **Summary:** Everyone can use a little break sometimes. Just a short ficlet about Harry  & Draco taking a day off to go to the park.

 **Warning:** Slight Slash (male-male relationship) this is your one and only warning, if you don't like it please hit the back button now.

 **Pairing:** DM/HP

 **Disclaimer:** The characters from Harry Potter belong to the great J. K. Rowling. I just play with them once in a while.

 **Spoilers:** Since it's a ficlet, not really any.

 **Feedback:** Yes please! ;-) Constructive criticism is, as always, greatly appreciated. This is anything along the lines of "this line was OOC" or "You contradicted yourself here" or anything of a similar manner. I am constantly trying to improve my writing and reviews of this nature are just as welcome as any other kind words :)

 **A/N:** This little piece of fluff showed up while I was spending the afternoon in Hyde Park  & I just had to write it down. I know it's really short but Jane wanted me to post it, so here it is. Oh and if there are any noticeable spelling or grammar mistakes, I apologise, my beta is away and I wanted to post this while I had the chance.

It was a day in late spring, the sun was shining brightly through the overcast sky, and everywhere people were out enjoying the beautiful weather.

"Hey! Look at the geese, there's so many of them swimming around. Can I have some bread to feed them? Can I, please?"

A fair-haired, middle-aged man chuckled at his companion. "I thought we were going to have a picnic, the bread is for sandwiches."

The man's raven-haired companion grabbed his hand in a pleading manner, "Dray, we can get something to eat at the park café, I want to feed the geese! Please…"

"I feel like I'm out with a six year old," grumbled the fair-haired man good naturedly as he pulled a bag of bread rolls out of his rucksack and handed them to his companion. He laughed as he watched his companion enthusiastically ripping apart a roll and throwing pieces into the water. "The way you're acting Har, no one would realise you're a grown man, _and_ a professor at a school."

Without looking up from what he was doing, the raven-haired man said, "Dray, it was your idea to spend the weekend in London, I would have stayed at Hogwarts without complaint. After all, I wasn't the one moaning about needing to get out of the dreary potions dungeons… though I admit this trip is a lot of fun… Ooo, ducks!"

The blonde chuckled once more and joined his companion in feeding the now huge and ever growing flock of birds. They continued in the activity for some time, both laughing and smiling.

"Dray… I'm out of rolls," the raven-haired man pouted.

"Harry, there are other things for two people to do in Hyde Park on a sunny Saturday in spring besides feeding the ducks."

"Like?"

"Well, we could rent a paddle boat or a row boat and go out on the water. We could walk along the foot paths… or, we could find a nice tree and spend some _quality time_ in the shade."

"Draco, there are people around, lots," Harry accused trying to sound scandalised, but failing miserably.

Draco stepped close to Harry, encircling his waist in his arms. "Har, I suggested this trip not only to get away from those ruddy dungeons, but to spend some time with you, _not_ some bloody geese. And I don't care about the people and what they think."

"Well when you put it that way…" their lips brushed in a brief kiss. "Lets go find that shade tree… and afterwards why don't we go straight back to the hotel?"

A single blonde eyebrow raised, "Har, I don't think you've made a better suggestion all day."

~finis~


End file.
